


Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Kink, M/M, Magic, Porn, Stepping, always discuss kinks first friends, but they dont talk about it before hand, everything that happens is a totally legit form of magic, for this world, getting off by being stepped on, i make the rules for this au just trust me, idk the name for this kink, its totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Demon McCree gets caught by hunter Hanzo and they make a deal.





	Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you NSFW McHanzo discord for this terrible pure porn idea, specifically yeehaw mcfucko who reminded us all theres not enough dom hanzo and demon mccree

Hanzo casually slides his bookmark between the pages as he stands. He can finish this later, since some poor soul, or one without such rather, has gotten caught in one of the traps he lined his property with. He felt the shift in his warded acre of land and decided to go inspect it sooner rather than later. Either way, whatever he caught isn’t getting away. Hanzo was the best demon hunter there was, trained since birth to contain and destroy all demons on Earth. He slips on his hunters gear and prepares several binding spells before heading out into the forest.

McCree curses to himself. It was such an obvious trap but he had been running from something in the forest and didn’t think to stop before reaching the suspiciously quiet clearing. Now he was trapped here, feet stuck to the ground as if they grew roots and he couldn’t even pry his boots off to escape. Whoever planted this ward was skilled and McCree knew he was in trouble so he tried to relax and hoped he could rely on his charms to get himself out of there. If he was really careful, he could even make a deal.

He froze and scanned the tree line when he hears rustling. Whoever was causing it clearly did not care to be silent and simply strolled out of the bushes casually. McCree suddenly feels winded, though due to no magic or spells, but simply by the astounding handsomeness of Hanzo. Hanzo’s soft, dark hair blowing in the slight wind, his high cheekbones McCree could cut himself on, and his strong, imposing figure that made McCree want to fall to his knees for. McCree glances down quickly and summons a burst of magic to break the spell rooting him to the ground so he could approach Hanzo “Well howdy there, hands-” McCree chokes on his words and suddenly falls to his knees. Hanzo smirks and brushes the excess dust from the spell he quickly and subtly tossed at McCree from his hands.

McCree whistles lowly “If you wanted me on my knees, darlin’, you coulda just asked.” He smirks and leans towards Hanzo but Hanzo simply covers McCree’s face in a broad, gloved palm and shoves him backwards. The inability to move his legs causes McCree to flail wildly before placing his hands back on the ground on the outsides of his ankles and Hanzo drops another spell to keep his hands there. He squats down to eye level with McCree and gives him a hard stare.

“Why are you on my property, demon?” He asks and McCree’s smirk grows wild. Many people could tell he was something more mystical than a human but most guessed he was a werewolf and didn’t give him a second glance. McCree was intrigued by Hanzo, who clearly knew his stuff since McCree was not a weak demon and these bonds were even stronger than the one he was originally caught by.

“I’ll tell ya if you tell me your name.” He relaxes into the position he held, since he was clearly going to be holding it for a while and Hanzo shook his head.

“Tell me now, or I will leave you out here to whatever caused you to run into a Hunter’s territory.” Hanzo stands and crosses his arms, staring McCree down, literally. McCree stares back despite being on a much lower level now, confident in his own abilities as well.

“You got your answer then, sweetheart. I’m runnin’. Somethin’ spooked me in the woods and I fled like a deer. I gave you an answer, now why don’t you give me a name or let little-ol’-me go? Hm?” He asks sweetly and rolls his hips a bit as he tries to squirm out of the bonds. Hanzo shakes his head again. McCree was an attractive demon so he could be an incubus of some kind, definitely could be with the way he was moving his body. But he also escaped Hanzo’s boundaries’ trap which should have taken some time for a regular demon so clearly he was strong. He was probably high ranking. He takes a glance at the faded pink sky over the tops of the trees, the sun was setting which was either very good or very bad for Hanzo, depending on the type of demon McCree was. There was definitely one way of checking though. Hanzo slips a pocket knife off of his belt and squats down in front of McCree again.

McCree’s smile turns wary when Hanzo grabs his shirt and he shouts in objection when Hanzo quickly slices down the length of it. McCree scowls as Hanzo fiddles with more of his utensils and squirms harder, summoning as much strength as he could but with the sun sinking, he was at a loss. Hanzo grabs some water in a vial and dips his fingers in to flick it across McCree’s chest while muttering something. McCree hisses as the water hits him and the image of a sun flares up on his chest above where a human’s heart would be. He tries to back away from the stinging water and this horrifyingly smart man but only succeeds in lying on the ground and undulating his hips. He huffs roughly “Fine. You caught me. I’m a sun demon. You got me pinned and useless and the sun’s gone down. That’s why I was runnin’ and that’s why I’m a gotdamn idiot who got stuck in yer trap.” He lays on the ground, resigned, staring up at the darkening sky.

Hanzo, however, is staring at McCree’s chest and waist, watching the man squirm was pushing Hanzo’s buttons in plenty of the right ways. The only problems were that he had no way of knowing if McCree was interested, absolutely could not ask if McCree were interested without sounding like some sort of creep, and that McCree was a demon. An attractive one. He tries to shake the thoughts from his head but is a moment too late as McCree glanced at him due to his silence and caught his eyes much lower than they should have been. McCree’s smile grows again as he undulates his whole body, thrusting his hips up and giving an exaggerated whine “Come on, darling. Please help me out? I promise I wasn’t hurtin’ noone and I promise I don’t intend to.” Hanzo’s eyes snap to his and he stands once more.

Hanzo lifts his foot and sets it down gently on McCree’s thigh, he tells himself this is to keep the man from moving seductively again but a little voice in his head says to move it higher. He glares down at McCree whose eyes latched onto Hanzo’s foot and his hips twitched a little unintentionally. He looks back up at Hanzo “You got me all tied up darlin’, and I’m dying to know what you’ll do to me. I can help you out if you tell me.” He says softly and Hanzo scoffs.

“You think I have you tied down now? Those are not even my strongest spells, demon. You must be quite weak to think this is the worst I can do.” His foot moves a little up McCree’s thigh despite his future denial of such an event. McCree can’t help but moan softly and lift his hips, squirming and ready to beg Hanzo to just move it /up/ and /over/ just a bit more. If he’s gonna be killed he might as well enjoy it.

“Why don’t you show me then?” McCree tries to sound cocky but he just sounds a bit desperate. He thanks whatever being causes Hanzo’s lips to quirk up slightly and then curses it when Hanzo moves his foot away and walks around behind McCree. Hanzo kneels down to rearrange McCree’s arms to be crossed over McCree’s feet, leaving the man folded backwards and exposed to him. He casually brushes the ruined shirt off to the sides so it is no longer covering any part of McCree’s chest and is only held there by the sleeves. He grabs a new powder from his tool belt and crosses it over McCree’s arms once, then in an x pattern across McCree’s chest, then twice around each thigh and shin. The powder grew thick and turned into soft yet tight ropes criss-crossing McCree’s skin and McCree moans needily. Hanzo moves between McCree’s knees and rearranges them so that McCree’s legs, now bound with his thighs against his calves, stick up in the air with his feet planted on the ground.

Hanzo stands once more and moves his foot up and between McCree’s legs and gently, so gently, rests his foot against McCree’s cock. McCree moans again and tries to lift his hips into the friction but finds himself unable to move very far. He makes eye contact with Hanzo, hoping to find what the other man wanted. Hanzo smirks, reveling in his power over McCree, both men eager to fill the impromptu roles they wanted from each other. Hanzo slowly adds more pressure until McCree is whining and squirming, caught between wanting to rut against the foot and move away from the building tightness. Hanzo lets up for just a moment before starting again. He taunts McCree for a while longer before McCree nearly shouts.

“PLEASE! Please, lovely, please tell me what you want. Please. I need it so bad. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, I’ll give you all of me.” McCree goes cross-eyed and groans loudly when Hanzo starts to shift his foot up and down McCree’s cock slowly. Hanzo suddenly smiles wickedly as he realizes the parameters of the accidental deal that McCree just offered and is quick to take it before McCree can back out “I want you to come in your pants. Just from this. I want you to obey me and noone else.” He reaches down and quickly cuts the ropes binding McCree’s legs so that McCree can brace his feet and buck up into the offered shoe to find his release. McCree’s eyes light up golden and he yelps suddenly when Hanzo adds just enough pressure in just the right spot.

McCree’s hips drop back down to the ground and he huffs, frustrated at the wet spot in his pants “You know it’s cruel to make a deal with a man out of his mind.” He gives Hanzo a little glare but Hanzo simply shrugs with a smirk and leans down again to cut the ropes from McCree’s chest. He helps McCree sit up and shuffles forward to reach around the man and cut the ropes binding McCree’s arms. He does not expect McCree to suddenly move and grip his hips tightly and he especially doesn’t expect McCree to start mouthing at his erection through his pants. He doesn’t object though and lets McCree take care of his erection, knocking off the silly cowboy hat and making a mess of McCree’s hair in the meantime. Both men clean up and Hanzo takes McCree back to his home so they could sort out the details of their arrangement.


End file.
